Kingdom Hearts: Mark of Mastery
by the twilight keyblade weilder
Summary: Sora's new adventures through the worlds as he takes the mark of mastery. Spoilers for all KH games


Ansem

Ansem

Ansem

'' ANSEM!'' The man in the black hood awoke as he stroked his blonde beard.

'' Are you okay!'' Aqua ran up to the man.

The man wiped sweat of his face.

'' Aqua my name its… Ansem''

Roxas hit the glass.

He groaned.

'' Haven't I already done this!'' He complained summoning his keyblade.

Roxas there has been a change.

Roxas swung the keyblade in the air.

'' Who are you'' He yelled.

'' I am…. I don't know'' The voice disappeared. Suddenly

stairs appeared.

Roxas smiled.

'' Guess I climb them''

He landed on a platform with a picture of Sora in the middle with his friends around him Roxas was on the side next to Sora. Suddenly a shadow appeared. Roxas turned to find in front of him a darkside.

He summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper ready to kill the heartless.

The darkside slammed it's palm on the ground. Instead of the usual shadow's appearing the darkside seemed to get shorter. Roxas eyes widened as the darkside turned to a girl who looked liked Kairi except with black hair.

'' Roxas'' She groaned holding out her hand. Roxas held his keyblades in a menacing way. She straightened up and summoned her own keyblade. It was a kingdom key.

Roxas backed away a little bit.

'' Roxas'' She said cleaner. She dropped the keyblade and held out her hand.

'' Who are you'' Roxas threatened taking a few steps closer to them.

'' You don't remember me'' She said her face hurt. Roxas noticed she was wearing an organization 13 coat.

'' You're with organization 13'' Roxas said.

The Kairi look alike shook her head.

'' I'm not a nobody Roxas''

She disappeared and Roxas stood there confused.

'' Gawrsh Sora wake up we're almost there'' Goofy said slight nudging Sora. Sora woke up and looked around.

He was still on the Gummi Ship going to Disney Castle to meet with King Mickey. Riku was coming with him and Kairi was just there to accompany them. Riku walked out of the cockpit fuming.

'' What happened'' Sora asked.

'' Fight with Donald where's Kairi?'' He asked. Sora made a movement to show Kairi was sleeping in the other room.

'' I'm right here'' Kairi said and walked next to Riku.

'' And Sora stop slacking and get up'' She said smiling,

Sora groaned but stood up.

Suddenly things went a bit white. Sora knew this feeling Roxas wanted to talk to him.

'' Roxas'' Sora said. Roxas was in front of him his keyblades in hand.

'' Sora I was at the awakening again. I was confronted by a Kairi look alike'' Roxas announced. Sora was about to say something when he appeared back on the gummi ship.

'' They'll be here soon you're majesty'' Chip said in his squeaky voice as he had seen the gummi ship land.

Sora walked in with the rest of the crew behind him.

'' Golly you're here'' Mickey exclaimed and ran up to them

A few minutes later everyone was standing in the throne room.

'' Alright Sora me and Yen Sid have decided it is time for your mark of mastery exam'' Mickey said.

Riku frowned confused.

'' Riku you will take it too. The mark of mastery exam is an exam to see who will become the keyblade master'' Mickey said.

Sora and Riku nodded.

Sora spoke up.

'' You said something about me needing to reconnect people who'' Sora said.

'' Yes. You see about 11 years ago 3 keyblade weilders were studying under Master Eraqus who is sadly not with us anymore.

Aqua, Ven and Terra. After a chain of events involving the X blade the most powerful keyblade of all the 3 friends were split up. We know the location of Aqua and Ven but Terra is missing. Aqua is stuck in the realm of darkness and Ven well Ven's inside you Sora''

Sora gulped and touched his heart.

Riku raised his eyebrow. Kairi shook a bit.

'' How do we get him out'' Sora said softly.

'' That we have a plan for. Riku do you recall the keyblade you had the first one the fake one'' King Mickey said.

Riku nodded remorsly.

'' It wasn't destroyed. It was broken into 5 pieces all around the worlds. If you find that we could unlock Sora's heart and get Ven out.'' Mickey finished.

'' Gawrsh that's uh confusing'' Goofy said scratching his head.

'' I get I but I have a keyblade too Mickey what about me'' Kairi spoke up.

'' Aw golly Kairi you just got your keyblade so you're not ready for the Master Exam but you could go with Sora and Riku to find the pieces''

'' Wak I'm going too'' Donald said. Goofy nodded.

'' Yep that's a good idea. We should all go'' Mickey decided.

'' So we need to find the pieces to get Ven and do our exam aw man I should've stayed in school'' Sora cursed and snapped his fingers.

'' Yep and meanwhile Yen Sid will look for a portal to the Realm of Darkness'' Mickey said and smiled.

'' Then let's go and do this for once and for all'' Riku said.

A green hand covered the ball.

'' Yes let's'' Maleficent said smiling.

Pete walked up.

'' Uh Maleficent the groups ready for the meeting'' He said.

Maleficent laughed.

'' Perfect''

Roxas sat on the station where he stayed. He still couldn't forget about the girl and the voice.

'' Roxas'' A voice said. Roxas turned to find Namine.

'' How did you come here'' Roxas said confused.

Namine shrugged.

Roxas laughed.

'' You called me right'' Roxas said.

'' No I just got here.''

Roxas gulped the voice had been the girl.

'' Your Majesty heartless!'' Dale exclaimed.

'' Tell Minnie to got the cornerstone'' Mickey exclaimed and summoned his keyblade.

'' Guys we need to get to the ship'' Mickey said.

Everyone nodded.

Sora killed a shadow as he ran. Donald was behind him. They had all split up to get the ship. Donald zapped a heartless with a thunder spell.

Sora did a roll and killed a Soldier.

'' Donald we need to go that way'' Sora said. '' Wak you're right'' Donald said.

Riku groaned. He had been left alone.

He had destroyed all the heartless around the room he was in.

'' Why hello Riku''

Riku turned at the icy voice.

'' Maleficent'' He said strongly.

Maleficent put a hand on his shoulder. Riku shoved it off.

'' Don't touch me'' He said. '' My My Riku angry are you''

Riku turned and held his Way to Dawn close to Maleficent's neck.

'' What do you want'' He said angrily.

'' Why Riku all I want is information'' She said her icy hands getting icier.

Riku swiped the way to dawn it went through Maleficent. She was gone.

Mickey and Goofy hi fived each other when they got on the ship.

'' Aw Mick where's everyone else''

Sora and Donald had found Riku and Kairi and were now in a group.

'' Wak which way is the ship!'' Donald complained. Riku rolled his eyes and Kairi sighed.

Sora suddenly jumped back.

In front of him was a very familiar face.

'' Axel?''

'' The names Lea got it memorized'' Axel or Lea said looking at Sora.

'' Wak Lea why!'' Donald exclaimed. Kairi seemed nervous. Riku had a tight grip on way to dawn.

'' I'm not a nobody anymore. Explaining later right now we have to lock the world heart and go to find the pieces of the key.'' Lea said.

'' Axel!'' Roxas exclaimed Namine next to her.

'' How…'' Namine pondered.

Roxas looked at Namine.

'' I need to talk to him''

Sora felt the feeling he had felt when Roxas walked out of his body as an illusion.

Roxas appeared and looked at Lea.

'' Roxas!'' Lea exclaimed. Roxas smiled. Kairi smiled becoming calmer but Riku kept his grip on his keyblade.

'' Axel… I mean Lea how?'' Roxas said confused.

'' Later we need to get to the ship.''

Roxas went back into Sora's body and they started running to the ship Lea leading them.


End file.
